


City

by DeckofDragons



Series: Strangest Universe [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, M/M, Monsters' first meeting with humans, Racism towards monsters, The Surface, city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Blueberry and Edge set out on an expedition led by Queen Toriel to meet with the humans.





	1. Morning

The human city stood out against the dark blue of the early morning sky. Blueberry had woken Edge earlier than normal in his excitement to quickly eat breakfast and start the journey to that city. Having stayed up late last night stargazing and cuddling with Blueberry, Edge wished he hadn’t. Especially since as it turned out he was a bit too eager and had gotten himself and Edge ready to go before Queen Toriel had even finished eating her own breakfast.

“Ah, but I want to go now,” Blueberry complained at this news. He was probably the only one who’d ever openly complain to royalty like that.

“I appreciate your enthusiasm but not everyone is ready to go yet,” Toriel said. “Now why don’t you two sit down and have a cup of tea with me?”

Too tired to be nervous about her status of being Queen and ruler of the Underground, Edge gratefully slumped down in the chair beside her. “C’mon Blue, waiting another couple of hours isn’t gonna kill ya,” he said.

“I know but… I’m so excited to finally see humans for the first time.” Blueberry bounced excitedly from foot to foot. “I’m going to go wake up Paps then. The sooner everyone’s ready to go the better.” He then ran off presumably to find wherever Paps was sleeping. If Edge weren’t so tired, he might’ve followed.

“Here you go dearie.” Toriel handed Edge a cup of hot tea that she’d just poured from a teapot in front of her. “You look like you could use a little pick me up.”

“Uh, thanks.” Edge had never had tea before. But he appreciated the warmth of the cup in his hands. He took a small sip, it was slightly bitter and hot, serving to wake him up just a tiny bit more.

Queen Toriel’s table had been set up a few feet from the edge of the plateau. They had a good view of the surrounding area, as well as the human city sitting pretty across the bay from the other mountain. It was a spectacular view and even if he was dead tired Edge still couldn’t help but appreciate it.

The tea apparently had some kind of caffeine or other stimulant in it as the more of it Edge drank the more awake he became. And the more awake he became the more aware of the fact that he was drinking tea with the Queen of the Underground. And what was worse was that he was basically alone with her without Blueberry there to make sure he didn’t say or do anything dumb that might get him into trouble. All he could do was hope that she didn’t try to start a conversation.

“So, what do you think of the Surface so far?” she asked, crushing Edge’s hopes not having to talk to her.

“It’s uh nice.” ‘Nice’ was a probably the biggest understatement he’d ever made, but it was all he could think to say. In truth, the Surface was hands down the most amazing thing he’d ever seen or experienced. Of course, if the humans ended up not being cool with monsters returning it could turn out to not be so pleasant after all. But even that wouldn’t change the fact that the Surface was the most beautiful place he’d ever seen.

“If you and Sans are supposed to be the same person, how is that your so different from each other. You’d think you’d be more similar especially since you look so much alike.”

“Different worlds, I guess.” Edge shrugged. With any luck, Blueberry would return soon and this conversation would end.

“What about your brother? Sans has one so that must mean you do too, correct?”

“I uh… he’s dead. Don’t wanna talk about it.” He didn’t really want to talk about anything with her. She was the Queen, she was so high above him in station it was laughable for him to even be allowed in her presence. She could have him executed with just a few words and no one would be able to do anything about it. No doubt she wouldn’t do something like that but she still could if she really wanted to.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Despite her higher status, she did sound genuinely sorry.

Edge didn’t reply. Talking about his brother always stressed him out, so he tried to avoid it as much as possible. And he himself wasn’t the least bit sorry that his brother was dead, the bastard had deserved it. But if the Queen wanted to think that he had cared for his brother and was upset about his death, he wasn’t going to correct her.

And luckily, he didn’t need to reply as Blueberry chose that moment to return. Behind him was Paps, looking just as groggy as Edge had felt earlier. But more surprisingly Asgore, former king of the Underground, was following him too.

The only reason Edge knew it had to be Asgore was the Delta rune, symbol of the royal family, stitched onto the front of his purple robe. He didn’t look at all like the Asgore Edge knew from his world. That Asgore was a tyrannical king who ruled with an iron fist, and he looked the part. This Asgore looked like a cuddly old goatdad who wouldn’t harm a fly.

“Hey guys I’m back,” Blueberry said with an excited smile. He didn’t seem to be picking up on the sudden tension in the air as Toriel and Asgore made eye contact.

“Hey Asgore, long time no see huh?” Toriel lost a lot of her regal bearing as she stood up to face her ex-husband.

“Hello Tori,” Asgore replied curtly. It was obvious who had broken up with who here. Edge wasn’t fully aware of the details of their break up. But he knew from what Blueberry had told him that it had something to do with Toriel’s policy to murder every human to who fell down to take their soul. Asgore hadn’t be a fan of that and had left, disappearing to who even knew where.

“Guess what guys,” Blueberry said, still too excited to pick up on the tension. “It turns out Paps and Asgore have been friends for a while. They talked to each other through the Ruins door and stuff. Only Paps never told me about this for some reason.”

“Sorry bro, I just never thought to bring it up.” Paps slumped into the chair beside Edge. “Didn’t think it was all that important.”

“I guess so,” Blueberry said. “But anyway, can we _please_ go to the human city now? Please.”

“We can talk more privately later,” Asgore said, addressing Toriel who nodded in agreement. “And I wish to accompany you to the human city.”

“Yeah, okay.” Toriel sighed. “Someone go grab the Commander of the Guard and the Royal Scientist and then we’ll be off.”

“Yippee,” Blueberry almost squealed in excitement. “C’mon Edge so let’s go get them and then we’ll finally go see real life humans for the first time.” Without even waiting for Edge to respond Blueberry grabbed his hand and practically dragged him off in the search for wherever Undyne and Alphys were.


	2. Ambassador

It didn’t take them long to find Undyne and Alphys on the other side of the plateau. Alphys, like most sane people were at this time, was still sleeping. She was curled up underneath a blanket that had ‘Mew Mew Kissie Cutie’ printed on it big bold letters, surrounded by pictures of some kind of human cat-girl hybrid. Probably something related to anime if Edge had to guess.

Undyne on the other hand was already up. She was sitting on a nearby stool, brushing her hair back into a ponytail. “H-hey guys,” she greeted them with her trademark stutter and a small smile as they approached.

“Hi,” Blueberry greeted her with his own bright excited smile. Edge lifted his hand in a small wave as his way of greeting, too lazy to bother with a proper ‘hello’.

“We’re about to finally go to the human city,” Blueberry continued. “So, you two need to get ready as soon as possible.”

“Oh, okay,” Undyne replied. After quickly finishing with her hair, she moved to crouch beside Alphys who was still blissfully snoring away. “Time to w-wake up,” she said, shaking Alphys’ shoulder.

Alphys groaned loudly in response. But another nudge from Undyne had her sitting up. “Ugh,” she complained.

“It’s finally time to go see the human city, so you need to get up and ready,” Blueberry said.

“Does it have to be this early in the fucking morning?” she replied. If Edge had thought about it he would’ve guessed that she’d be a morning person like Blueberry. But that very clearly was not the case. “Fuck yes, you’re right,” she continued after a moment’s pause. “Gotta see what’s up with the humans, make sure they’re not going to try to start another war with us. Just give me a bit to get ready.”

Blueberry and Edge stood to the side as the two of them started packing up their camp and getting ready for the day. Blueberry was still excitedly bouncing up in down, seemingly never able to run out of energy no matter how much he used.

“How can ya have so much energy this early?” Edge asked. He loved seeing Blueberry happy and excited like this but he would never understand how he could have so much energy. Especially since he’d woken up so incredibly early, even for him.

“I’m just excited. I’ve always wanted to see a human and now we’re finally going to,” Blueberry replied. “But I’m sorry. I should’ve let you sleep for a little while longer. I didn’t really need to get you up until after I’d at least made breakfast. I was just so excited. Sorry.”

“Nah, it’s not that big a deal,” Edge said. He didn’t mind all that much, he could always take a nap sometime later when he had the chance. Which considering where they were going might not be for a while. But he would find a way, he could nap standing up if he had to.

“All right, we’re ready to go,” Alphys announced. “We can have breakfast while we walk.”

Blueberry took Edge’s hand again and led the way back to where Toriel, Asgore, and Paps were waiting. From the way Toriel was standing, a short distance away from the other two, it was clear that if she and Asgore had had their private talk yet they hadn’t made up. On the other hand, Asgore and Paps were sitting next to each at the table Toriel had occupied earlier. They looked to be having a pleasant conversation about something, cutting off to greet Edge and company as they approached.

“Are we ready?” Blueberry asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Can we go now?”

“Yes, we can go now,” Asgore said with a chuckle before Toriel could reply. He ignored the look she shot him as he stood up and took the lead, everyone else falling in behind him. They started heading for the path that led down from the mountain they were on and in the general direction of the human city.

Blueberry had himself and Edge walking right behind Asgore, with Paps walking beside them. Undyne and Alphys walked side by side a short distance behind them. Toriel walked in the back, looking kind of dejected.

“So, you two are Sans and Edge?” Asgore asked. “Papyrus has told me a lot about you guys.”

“Yeah,” Blueberry said. “But he somehow forgot to mention you to us though.” He shot Paps a pointed look, getting an apologetic shrug in return. “Did he tell you about where Edge came from and why he looks so much like me?”

“Yeah, he told me the whole story, including how Edge is from another universe. One that’s supposedly much _edgier_ than our own.”

“So, you like to make bad jokes too, huh?” Blueberry said.

“Yeah, I like to think I’m a pretty _pun_ ny guy,” Asgore replied with a chuckle.

It was odd seeing Asgore not only making jokes but also being so laid back. Not only because Edge was used to the Asgore from his own world but also because Asgore was royalty. Royalty wasn’t supposed to act like that. They were supposed to be serious and formal all the time as part of their jobs. Though he had run away, leaving Toriel to run the kingdom by herself. So, acting as a proper king would was clearly not high on his list of priorities.

“Well I can see why you’re friends with Paps then,” Blueberry said. “He loves making dumb jokes.”

Once they climbed down off the plateau they were on a forested hillside. Edge felt weird walking through a forest with no snow crunching beneath his feet and that he didn’t know every inch of. Most of the trees were also quite a bit bigger and taller than the ones in Snowdin forest. Their leaves, rustling in the wind above them, were thick enough to cut off their view of the sun. Leaving them to walk in a shade not dissimilar to how dark it had been in the Underground at the height of day.

“Before we meet with the humans,” Toriel said loud enough that everyone in the group could hear. “We should consider appointing an official spokesperson to speak on behalf of monsters to humans.”

“An ambassador,” Asgore said.

“I’ll do it,” Alphys said, rising her hand.

“It uh should probably be s-someone who doesn’t already have an official p-position in the uh government,” Undyne said. “Just you know b-because that’s going to be like its uh own important p-position and uh you’re already C-commander of the uh Guard.”

“She’s right,” Toriel said. “I was considering offering the position to Edge.”

“Wait what?” Edge asked, unable to keep the shock from his voice. “Why me?” He was probably the _worst_ possible person to act as ambassador. There was no way he could be trusted to do something as important as that. He’d for sure mess something up and probably cause major problems for human-monster relations as a result.

“You played a big role in breaking the Barrier,” Toriel replied. “So, it makes sense to offer the position to you. Do you accept?”

“No,” Edge said quickly. “I can’t… I’d fuck it up for sure.”

“I think you would do okay,” Blueberry said, patting his shoulder. “But if he doesn’t want to do it, I can. I think that would be fun.” Yes, having Blueberry be the ambassador instead made a lot more sense. He might even be the best person for the job considering how friendly and nice he was.

“Very well,” Toriel said. “You can be our ambassador then.”

“Yippee,” Blueberry said with an excited smile. “You hear that guys, I’m going to be the ambassador.”

“Congrats,” Paps said, giving Blueberry a thumbs up.

They walked for a while. Everyone chatting away as if there was nothing unusual about hanging with the king and queen. Which in Paps case, evidently this wasn’t anything too out of the ordinary. The only person other than Edge who seemed discomforted by the king and queen’s presence was Undyne.

The path they were walking on soon petered out, overgrown with tree roots and grass. Their mountain was clearly not a common destination for any Surface dwellers. Which would explain why so few humans had fallen into the Underground over the years.

They’d been walking for about half an hour before going around a rather large clump of trees when they spotted somebody a short distance away, heading towards them. Edge had seen enough pictures of humans to know that this was one.

“Is that a human?” Blueberry asked in an awed whisper as everyone, including the human froze at the sight of each other.

“Yes, it is,” Asgore replied. “Let’s…” He didn’t get to finish his sentence before Blueberry was running towards the human, practically dragging Edge with him.


	3. Human

“Hi, human,” Blueberry said full of excitement, screeching to a halt pretty much right before running into the human.

“Uh…” the human replied, staring at them with an understandably confused expression. She, Edge was pretty sure it was a she, looked young, a teenager at least. She had red eyes and rosy cheeks and was wearing a green sweater with a yellow strip running through the middle. “I don’t remember taking acid today, but I must’ve.”

“Hi, I’m Sans and this is my boyfriend Edge,” Blueberry said, bouncing up and down in his excitement. “We’re monsters, we used to live in the Underground trapped by the Barrier. But then we broke it and now we’re finally on the Surface.”

“I thought monsters were supposed to be extinct,” the human said, cutting off Blueberry before he could continue. “That’s what all the boring old history books they always made me read in school say anyway.”

“Well, we’re not extinct. We’ve just been trapped Underground for a long time. And now we’re finally free and I finally get to see a human for the first time.” Blueberry explained with an excited smile.

The rest of their group caught up before the human could reply. Alphys took a step forward with the clear intent to not be very nice. But Asgore raised a hand in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. “Hello child,” he said addressing the human and ignoring the look Alphys shot him. “What’s your name?”

“Oh uh… I’m Chara. And you look like a giant goat thingy.”

“Are we seriously just going to talk to the human?” Alphys asked. “We should be cautious in case they turn out to be dangerous.”

Edge had to agree a bit with Alphys here. Humans had proven to be dangerous to monsters in the past, it was possible they’d be so again. But on the other hand, it was one human against all of them. So, unless Chara had a bunch of her friends hidden away in the bushes there was very little danger.

“She doesn’t look dangerous,” Blueberry said. “Are you dangerous Chara?”

“No, are you? Because I heard everyone who climbed this mountain never came back. Does that mean you’re gonna try to eat me? Because I don’t wanna be eaten.”

“No, we’re friendly.” Blueberry went on to start to introduce everyone and explain their situation in greater detail. Not forgetting to mention that he’d been appointed as ambassador and how amazing he thought that and everything else was.

As he talked Edge found himself starting to nod off. He didn’t care enough to fight it for long and soon fell asleep despite standing up. Considering how early he’d woken up that morning he needed as much rest as he could get anyway.

 

***

“I think your evil twin looking guy might have fallen asleep,” Chara said, pointing at Edge. Blueberry had just finished properly introducing everyone and explaining how they’d been trapped Underground by the Barrier for years and years.

Blueberry looked over to see that Edge had indeed fallen asleep standing up, again. His hands were in pockets, his head lolling to one side and fanged mouth hanging slightly open. How he could possibly fall asleep with all the exciting things going on around him was beyond Blueberry. Especially when meeting with a real life human for the first time. How could anyone sleep through something as exciting as that?

Alphys walked over to him and gave him a slight shove on his shoulder. He rocked a little bit before unconsciously righting himself, otherwise not responding. “Wow, impressive,” Alphys said. “And I thought Paps could sleep in some weird positions.”

“Yeah, I don’t know how he does it,” Blueberry said. He still thought it was kind of cute though even if it didn’t make much sense, especially right here and now with everything going on. “He’s not my twin though, he’s my boyfriend.”

“Yeah well, I hate to break it to you, but you might be dating your evil doppelganger then,” Chara said.

“He’s not evil.” Blueberry came off sounding a bit more annoyed than he intended to. But he didn’t like Chara’s insistence on implying that Edge was ‘evil’. Yeah sure she probably didn’t really mean any offense by it, but it was still flat out wrong. But on the bright side, at least Edge wasn’t awake to hear it. He no doubt would’ve gotten angry about it. Which, given how he could sometimes get when he got mad enough, wouldn’t have helped his case any.

“Yeah okay, if you say so,” Chara said with an exaggerated shrug. “But he looks evil, with his emo clothing and sharp scary teeth. You can’t deny that.”

“The only one who might be evil here is you,” Alphys said, a slight hint of anger in her voice.

“All right, that’s enough of that,” Asgore said, stepping in before Chara could reply. “No one here is evil so let’s stop talking like that.”

“Yeah,” Toriel said as she stepped forward. “Now we would very much like to speak with the leader of the humans.”

“Well uh… I could take you to the city over there.” Chara gestured in the vague direction the city they’d already been heading to lay. “And you could like meet the mayor or something, I don’t know.”

“Yeah okay,” Blueberry said, his excitement over everything coming back. Meeting one human was cool and they were about to go meet a whole bunch of them. He couldn’t wait. “We were headed there anyway when we ran into you.”

“Well okay, I guess I’ll climb the mountain later then,” Chara replied. “This’ll probably be more exciting anyway. I might even make the news for being the person who discovered that monsters aren’t extinct after so many years of everyone thinking that they were. I bet I’ll be famous.”

Glad that they’d managed to sort things out after all, Blueberry decided it was time to wake Edge up. Even though Edge probably wasn’t going to be very happy about having his nap interrupted after so short a time. But there wasn’t much Blueberry could do about that. Before he could wake Edge though, Asgore stepped forward.

“If you’d rather let him sleep for now, I can carry him for a bit,” he offered.

“Oh okay,” Blueberry said with a smile. Edge probably wouldn’t have agreed to be carried by Asgore if he were awake. But if he was tired enough to fall asleep standing up it might be best to let him sleep for a while. Blueberry had woken him up very early in the morning after all, especially for him.

Asgore gently lifted Edge up, still getting no reaction out of him. He was small enough and light enough that Asgore could carry him cradled in one arm.

“Fuck,” Paps groaned, rubbing tiredly at one of his eye sockets. “I wish someone would carry me while I take nap.”

“I might be able to carry you too, since you’re a skeleton and probably don’t weight that much. If you’d like to give it go,” Asgore said with a chuckle.

“Nah, I’ll deal with it,” Paps said with a yawn.

And with that, they set off for the human city once more. With Chara leading the way.


	4. Crowd

Edge woke to the feeling of motion and something warm and soft beneath him and pressed up against him. As much as he didn’t want to wake up yet, especially given how comfortable he was, there was something off about this situation. Hadn’t he fallen asleep standing up?

Blinking open his eyes, he saw a familiar purple colour surrounding a white delta rune. It looked an awful lot like…

“Oh good, you’re awake,” Asgore said.

Edge looked up at him, freezing stiff when he realized what position he was in. Asgore, king of monsters, was carrying him cradled in his arms like a baby. “Uh…” he said, fighting the sudden urge to panic.

Seeing his discomfort, Asgore quickly righted him and placed him back on his feet. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you,” he said.

“I wasn’t frightened,” Edge lied, crossing his arms defensively. Being carried by someone more than twice his weight and size who could no doubt crush him without even breaking a sweat, was not his idea of fun. Or just in general being carried and/or touched by people he didn’t know very well was something he’d rather not have happen.

“Yay, you’re awake,” Blueberry said before hugging him tight, saving him from the situation. And comforting him with just his presence alone.

He took a deep breath as he surveyed their surroundings to see what he’d missed while he’d slept. The human, Chara, was still with them, seemingly leading the way. And they were now _much_ closer to the human city, near the base of the hill it rested on top of. To the side was what looked like some kind of pathway leading to and from the city. It was black with two faded yellow lines running down its center and looked like the was made of out a material Edge was unfamiliar with.

“What happened?” he asked as everyone resumed walking towards the city, having paused when Asgore had when he’d put Edge down.

“You fell asleep so Asgore carried you,” Paps said. “And I’m super jealous.”

“I told you I’d be willing to carry you too, but you said ‘no’,” Asgore said.

Paps shrugged. “I don’t think I’d be able to sleep with someone carrying me like that.”

“How long was I asleep for?” Edge asked. It was probably best to just pretend like he hadn’t been carried for any length of time to save whatever dignity he had left.

“About three hours, I think,” Blueberry said. Asgore had carried Edge like a baby for _three_ whole hours and he’d had no idea. “We figured it was best to let you sleep since you seemed so tired. But we’re almost to the city, isn’t that exciting?”

“Sure, I guess.” Edge shrugged. It was also a little nerve wracking. What if majority of the humans turned out to not be very fond of monsters’ return? Even if Chara didn’t seem hostile so far that didn’t mean the rest of the humans were going to be like that. But they were just going to have wait and see what happened when they reached the city.

As they walked Edge took a moment to glance back at the way they’d come. The mountain they’d come from stood tall behind them. But other than that, it looked inconspicuous with no indication that the Underground lay beneath it. And it wasn’t even the biggest mountain in the area.

“Hi Edge,” Chara said, pulling back from her lead position to walk beside him and Blueberry.

“Hi,” Edge said, unable to keep the wariness from his voice. It was clear the kid wanted something and he wasn’t sure what it might be.

“Is ‘Edge’ really your real name?” she asked. “Because your parents must’ve been super big weirdos to call you that.”

“No, technically that’s not my real name.”

“Well, what is your real name then? And why do you go by a nickname, especially _that_ nickname?”

“None of your business.” Edge had no intention of ever telling her or any other human that story. Everyone had decided yesterday that telling the humans about alternate universes and how he could travel between them might not be a good idea. They’d be dealing with enough already with the return of monsters, they didn’t need that added in too. And besides Edge _really_ didn’t want to call attention to himself like that. Who knows what the human scientists might want to do to him if they found out about what he could do.

“But I wanna know, you _have_ to tell me. I promise I won’t tell anyone else if you don’t want me to,” Chara whined in that annoying petulant tone that only teenagers could do.

“It’s a long story,” Blueberry said, saving Edge from having to try to reply without growling at her. “Just call him ‘Edge’, he prefers it.”

Chara looked like she was going to try to protest again but apparently thought better of it. “Fine, okay.” She sighed before instantly perking back up. “Is it tied to some horribly tragic back story?”

“Yeah, I guess it kind of is,” Blueberry said before Edge could respond with a ‘no’. He didn’t consider his ‘back story’ to be tragic, fucked up sure, but not tragic.

Chara’s face lit up with excitement. “Ooh, did…” she began before Edge cut her off.

“That is _also_ none of your fucking business so don’t fucking ask about it.” He glared at her, hoping to get his message to ‘shut the fuck up’ across.

“You’re a real killjoy, you know that, right?” Chara complained, giving him a pouty face that only served to annoy him more.

Blueberry put a hand on Edge’s shoulder, stopping him from growling at her. “Let’s stop talking about this, okay?” he said, giving them both a smile.

“Yeah sure, whatever,” Edge said, forcing himself to try to calm down. Getting angry wouldn’t do anything anyway.

 

It took another hour or so before they finally reached the outskirts of the city. The black coloured pathway leading straight to it. Its buildings looked a bit different, a bit taller and made from different martials. But other than that, it didn’t appear to be all that much different from the Capital city in the Underground. Being the outskirts it wasn’t super crowded, but they’re were still quite a few humans milling about, going about their business.

Walking further in, they understandably started to draw attention. Soon a crowd of humans began to form around them as more and more people noticed their arrival. They were quietly murmuring and Edge saw more than one person pull out what had to be phones to presumably take pictures or film.

“Hi.” Blueberry smiled and waved at them, completely unfazed by all the attention their group was getting. Or by how the humans were quickly surrounding them, providing no means of retreat that wouldn’t start a fight. Or the fact that there were a lot more humans than there were monsters right now. So, if a fight did break out they’d be in trouble.

But Edge was heartened to see that he wasn’t the only one to be made nervous by this. Alphys looked ready to summon a barrage of magical axes should the situation call for it. Undyne on the other hand just looked terrified, doing her best to hide behind Alphys despite their size differences. Toriel looked like she’d be ready to fight if anything happened. While Asgore and Paps mostly just looked a little nervous.

Edge was ready to grab Blueberry and teleport out should the situation turned dire. Which so far it didn’t seem like things were going to go that route. The humans were just curious. They didn’t appear to have any intention to start a fight, even if they were crowding around them.

“Hi,” Blueberry said again, basking in all the attention they were getting. “We’re monsters. We were trapped Underground for a long time by a magic Barrier. But we finally broke it and now we’re on the Surface again.”

“Yep, and I discovered them first,” Chara said, waving her arms in the air to get attention too. “And they’re like my friends now and stuff.”

There was a murmur in the crowd as they digested that information. But no one stepped forward to say anything.

Toriel stepped forward, looking a tad nervous but still maintaining a regal bearing. “We would like to meet with your leader to make sure there’s peace between our races,” she said. There was another murmur in response, but still no one brave enough to step forward and say something.

“This is exciting, don’t you think?” Blueberry turned to Edge with a big excited smile on his face. But he paused when he saw whatever expression Edge was apparently making. “You okay?” he asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

“I uh… yeah,” Edge stammered. There were an _awful_ lot of people surrounding them, watching their every move. He’d never liked crowds. They’d always made him nervous, even when they weren’t centered around a group he was a part of. There was too much potential for something dangerous to happen. And now here he was in the middle of another crowd, one that was actively noticing him and his companions.

“Hey, it’s okay, we’ll be fine,” Blueberry smiled at him reassuringly. He then kissed him quickly on the cheek before taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Unfortunately, the crowd appeared to notice this as a lot of the phone cameras seemed to turn directly onto him and Blueberry, accompanied by another murmur. And at least one distinct, “Aww, how cute,” could be heard.

 “Fuck,” Edge groaned, his distress growing at the added attention. That was the last thing he needed right now when he was already so nervous.

“Wow,” Paps chuckled behind them. “Even the humans think you guys are cute.” That certainly didn’t help Edge feel any better.

Blueberry look conflicted on how to comfort him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to call attention to us,” he said. It was clear that the only reason he was upset was because Edge was. He, unlike Edge, liked all the attention he and the rest of their group were getting.

“Heh, its fine, don’t worry about it.” Edge shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant as he clung to Blueberry’s hand. He cast his gaze downwards to avoid looking at the crowd, focusing on his feet and Blueberry’s hand in his instead.

“Okay, just try to relax,” Blueberry whispered to him. He patted Edge gently on the shoulder, giving his hand another reassuring squeeze.

Edge nodded, taking a deep breath. As long as Blueberry was there everything would be fine. He could handle this. There wasn’t any real danger… probably. And if there was they would find a way out of it.

Thankfully, in that moment there was another louder murmur in the crowd as some kind of commotion occurred somewhere in their midst. Being as short as he was, Edge couldn’t know what it was. But he didn’t have to wonder for long before a human lady with a big microphone followed by a man with large bulky camera resting on his shoulder made their way through the crowd. News reporters no doubt here to report the news of monsters’ return to the Surface.


	5. Long Car

The news reporter’s name turned out to be April O’Neil. And according to her introduction to the camera man she was working for a news station called Fairview City News. ‘Fairview’ was probably the name of the city if Edge had to guess.

“The breaking news story of the days is that monsters aren’t extinct as everyone for the past hundred years have believed.” April was speaking into her oversized mic directed towards the camera and to who even knew how many people watching. “And we’re here on the scene to talk with them.”

April turned towards them with a charming news reporter smile. “Now tell me, do you guys come in peace?” she said.

“Of course we come in peace, why wouldn’t we?” Blueberry piped up excitedly, drawing attention from the news people to himself. Which unfortunately, also drew attention to Edge standing next to him. Why’d he have to do that? They’d just gotten the attention taken off them and now it was back. And it was even worse, everyone who was watching the news on their T.V.’s was now looking at them too. But it’s not like Edge could expect Blueberry not to take the spotlight when he was clearly a big fan of all the attention.

“Yes, we come in peace,” Toriel said, thankfully drawing the attention back to herself. “This is Sans, we’ve appointed him as ambassador. And I’m Queen Toriel.”

“Why hello there, Your Majesty,” April said. “Care to introduce us to the rest of your group.”

“Of course,” Toriel said. The camera moved to point at each person as Toriel introduced them, both with their name and with their position. When Edge’s turn came, he tried his best to look like he wasn’t hiding behind Blueberry while still hiding behind Blueberry. It probably only sort of worked, but it certainly worked out better than Undyne’s attempt to hide behind Alphys.

Toriel even introduced Chara as the first human who’d found them and had led them here. Much to her delight and excitement.

“Everyone thought monsters went extinct a hundred years ago, at the end of the last big human-monster war,” April said once introductions were finished. “That is clearly not the case. So where have you been and why have you chosen right now to come out of hiding?”

Toriel launched into a formal, obviously rehearsed, explanation about the Underground and the Barrier. And how they’d needed to break the Barrier before they could re-emerge on the Surface. What she didn’t mention was that they’d had to use human souls to break it. Letting the humans know that six of their kind had been murdered to free monsters probably wasn’t a very good way to start off with a peaceful relationship.

“And what do you hope to accomplish now that you’ve made it to the Surface?”

Toriel went into another rehearsed speech about monster living on the Surface once more. About how they wanted to put old differences behind them and live peacefully alongside the humans underneath the sun and sky. About how she wanted everyone to get along and be friends.

The crowd, even bigger now than it had been before, seemed to be enthralled by the whole thing. Edge was just glad they were all paying attention to Toriel and not him or anyone standing directly next to him. Even if being surrounded by so many people still made him instinctively nervous. And he probably would’ve teleported out if it wasn’t for the fact that he refused to leave Blueberry’s side for as long as things continued to have the potential to become dangerous. Blueberry wanted to stay here and see everything that was happening which forced Edge to stay too.

The interview went on for a while before another commotion occurred somewhere in the crowd. This time the person who barged their way through the crowd was wearing a fancy suit and tie.

“The mayor has agreed to meet with you and your party to discuss the return of monsters,” he said, addressing Toriel in a formal tone. He was probably some kind of minor politician if Edge had to guess, since he was doing the grunt work of delivering this message. “Transportation to City Hall has even been provided if you wish to take it.”

“We would love to discuss our return with your leader,” Toriel said. That was what they had come here for after all, to discuss the future of human-monster relations with the leaders of the humans.

With that they found themselves moving through the crowd, towards whatever kind of transportation had been provided for them. April and her camera man stayed with them, apparently determined to document everything about this.

The crowd murmured as they walked by, still filming and taking pictures with their phones. Edge tried his best not to look at them or even think too much about them. But he did ensure to place himself so that he was walking between them and Blueberry. He wasn’t sure they could entirely trust humans yet. And taking steps to ensure that Blueberry was safe eased his nerves a little.

If Blueberry was bothered by, or even noticed, Edge’s slight overprotectiveness he didn’t show it. He loved the crowd, smiling at everybody they walked by. And waving at them with his free hand, the other still holding onto Edge’s, grounding him in place a little.

It wasn’t long before they reached what had to be their transportation. Edge had seen pictures of cars before. Big bulky things with tires, that supposedly went super-fast and were the standard method of travel on the Surface. This was like a stretched-out version of those pictures. Its windows, like its body, were all black and impossible to see through.

“It’s a car,” Blueberry said with a skip of excitement at the sight of the long car. “We’re going to travel in a real-life car.”

“It’s a limo,” Chara corrected him, though with near equal excitement. “We’re going to travel in a limo.”

“So, a limo is like a long stretched out car?” Blueberry asked.

“Basically, what a limo is, is a very fancy car,” the politician guy from earlier explained.

“It’s really cool,” Blueberry said with a smile. “Come on let’s get in.”

Inside the leather seats were arranged in a U-shape. It looked fancy and expensive, though Edge couldn’t be sure since he’d never seen any type of car before and thus couldn’t judge what would make one extra fancy. But they were heading to see the mayor so it was probably a nice car.

They all quickly climbed in. Toriel sat on the U part of the U-shape next to Chara. Undyne, Alphys, and Asgore sat one side while Edge, Paps, and Blueberry sat on the other.

Edge let out a sigh to of relief as the door closed, cutting them off from the crowd and their constant gaze. And for now, the T.V. camera wasn’t on them either, thank god.

“You feeling better now Edge?” Blueberry asked him.

“I… yeah,” he said, relaxing back in his seat a little. The car seemed to have soundproofing too as they could no longer hear the crowd outside either. It was nice.

“That’s good.” Blueberry smiled at him before giving him a quick kiss.

The car, limo thing, that they were in started moving. It was an odd sensation being in a moving vehicle. The closest Edge had ever experienced to this were the elevators in Hot Land. But those moved slowly and vertically.

“How do you guys kiss when you don’t have lips?” Chara piped up from where she was sitting next to Toriel. “And is it possible for you guys to have sex? Since you don’t have the parts because you’re skeletons. And what about babies, how do your kind make babies?”

“My child, those are not appropriate questions,” Asgore said before Edge could tell her to shut the fuck up.

“But I wanna know, it doesn’t make sense,” she said. “Like they’re obviously very much in love. So, is it possible for them to have sex? And if so how do they do it if they don’t have the parts?”

“That is none of your _fucking_ business.” Edge growled at her, ignoring Blueberry’s warning hand on his shoulder.

“Ha, you tell her Edge,” Alphys said.

“Now you see what all that PDA gets you,” Paps chimed in.

Chara opened her mouth to speak again but Edge cut her off. “I swear to god if you’re about to say one more fucking thing about me and Blueberry I’m gonna go over there and claw your fucking face off.”

“Hey,” Blueberry said. He pulled on Edge’s arm a little as if to prevent him from lunging at Chara. “Let’s not make threats, okay? Just calm down and relax a little, I’m sure she didn’t mean to offend us. And Chara, please don’t ask questions like that. They’re a little personal.”

A tense silence settled over the group. The looks on Asgore and Toriel’s face said they’d been _very_ unhappy with Edge’s threat to Chara. And probably the only reason they weren’t saying so was because Blueberry had chimed in before they could.

“Sorry,” Chara said, at last having the decency to look ashamed. “I was just curious, I didn’t mean to make you mad.”

“Whatever.” Edge crossed his arms as he slouched back in his seat a little.

Blueberry nudged his shoulder slightly. “Edge, you need to apologize too,” he said in a whisper. “Making threats is not very nice.”

“Don’t wanna,” Edge grumbled under his breath. Why would they even still bringing Chara with them? They should’ve dumped her as soon as they’d reached the city.

“Edge,” Blueberry said, looking at him. The kind of look that said that they both knew that Edge needed to apologize. She’d apologized to him for bringing up personal topics so it was only right that he apologize to her for threatening her. As with most things, Blueberry was probably right about this.

“Ugh fine,” he said. “I’m sorry I threatened you or whatever.”

“That’s okay I forgive you,” Chara said. Stupid annoying kid.

But Edge wisely chose to keep his dumb mouth shut for once. He just slumped in his seat and refused to look at her.

“Much better.” Blueberry patted him on the shoulder.

“Wow, t-that was really intense,” Undyne said with a nervous giggle. Yeah, it had been, but Chara was the one who’d started it.

“Edge,” Toriel said. There was a note of command in her voice that had Edge stiffening with nervousness as he turned to look at her. “You better not make any more threats like that to any of the humans we interact with. That kind of behaviour is unacceptable if we want to continue to ensure that peace remains between us.”

“I won’t,” he promised. He’d try his best anyway, which should hopefully be enough. He would just do his best not to say anything at all. “I’ll be good, don’t worry.”


	6. Bored

It wasn’t just the city’s mayor they met with but what had to be every other important political person in the city too. After exchanging formal greetings both parties, monster and human, ended up conversing in one of many fancy rooms inside the City Hall building.

Most of the discussion centered around what this would mean for both humans and monsters. There was talk of creating some kind of formal peace agreement to ensure no more wars would sprang up between them.

Of course, the news people were there too. They’d gotten several more camera men to film seemingly every possible angle of what was going on.

The whole thing would’ve been very interesting and exciting expect for the fact that it was neither of those things. Edge had never been a politically minded person, so listening to all this political talk bored him half to death.

He wasn’t the only one bored either, both Paps and Chara looked bored of their minds too. Toriel and Asgore were doing most of the talking with the occasional comment thrown in by Blueberry. Alphys stood on guard on Toriel’s right hand side, as was her job as Commander of the Royal Guard. Undyne stood a short distance behind her, looking nervous as always.

“How do we even know if they’re being honest in their talk of peace?” an old politician guy wearing a red tie spoke up. “For all we know they could have an army waiting in the next valley over getting ready to attack us.”

“I ensure you that that is not the case,” Toriel said. “If we were going to attack we wouldn’t have come here offering peace first. We would be giving up the element of surprise.”

There were murmurs of agreement from most of the other humans present. “Yes, but how do we know you won’t try something in the near future?” one of them spoke up.

“As the Queen, I assure you…”

Edge sighed, going back to only half paying attention to the conversation. He’d have taken a nap if it wasn’t for how nervous the whole situation still made him feel. If the humans decided to turn violent for whatever reason they’d all be in pretty big trouble. Not to mention all the cameras in the room, with probably a ton of people watching what was going on here on their T.V.’s at home.

The talking went on and on forever. Why couldn’t both parties just agree to be peaceful and move on with their lives? Yeah, sure there was the problem of where monsters were going to live and what they were going to do for jobs. As well as bunch of other things involving human-monster relations. But surely, they could figure all that shit out later, right? When Edge wasn’t around to listen to it.

But finally, after what felt like _centuries_ a lunch break was called for. They had half an hour before the stupid boring negotiations began again. And who knows how long they were going to drag on for after that.

Both parties moved to City Hall’s cafeteria for lunch. The humans sat on one side of the room while the monsters sat on the opposite. It was obvious from the get go that the humans were discussing the monsters from the way they’d occasionally glance over or make some kind of gesture towards them.

Though to be fair Toriel was probably doing the same with Alphys. The two of them, Undyne and Chara were sitting at the same table together. While Paps, Asgore, Edge, and Blueberry sat at the table next to them. Far enough away that they didn’t have to listen in on each other’s conversations.

It was still unknown whether or not monsters could safely eat human food and now probably wasn’t a good time to experiment with it. So, they’d brought their own food. It was boring travel food but it would it do for now.

“Fuck, that was the worst,” Edge complained as soon as they’d settled down. He didn’t care that the king was there to listen to him complain, that had been the worst. And after lunch they were going to go straight back to being bored again.

“Yeah, that certainly wasn’t fun,” Paps agreed.

“It was an awful lot of talking,” Blueberry said. By the end of it even he had started to get visibly bored.

“Well,” Asgore said. “If you guys are bored of the negotiations, why don’t you three take Chara and explore around the city after lunch? Get a feel for the place and maybe find out how the general populace feel about us. You could report back to us at the end of the day.”

Blueberry’s face lit up in an excited smile. “Yeah, let’s do that. We can explore the city and see all sorts of cool things. It’ll be fun,” he said.

“It would certainly beat having to listen to any more political talk,” Paps said.

Edge wasn’t sure he agreed. Walking around the city as a group of monsters would, if earlier was anything to go by, draw a lot of attention to them. They were the big hot news story of the day after all. But Blueberry was super excited about going so Edge would have to go too. If for no other reason than to make sure Blueberry was kept safe in case anything bad happened. Even if Blueberry could take care of himself Edge still wanted to make sure.

For the rest to of their lunch break Blueberry chatted mostly about how excited he was at the prospect of exploring the city. And about what the humans might think about them. It didn’t even seem to occur to him that not all the humans would like him or monsters in general.

“Toriel,” Blueberry said once lunch was over and they were getting ready to reconvene with the humans in the fancy room once more. “We were thinking we could go explore the city while you talk with them some more.”

“Ooh, I can show you around,” Chara volunteered, raising her hand the air a little, before Toriel could reply. Edge didn’t want her coming but he undoubtedly wouldn’t get a say in it.

“That’s a splendid idea,” Toriel said. “You could probably get a lay of the land and maybe found out how the general populace might feel about our return.”

“Let’s do it then,” Blueberry said, smiling wide and bouncing a little in excitement. Then without waiting for anyone else’s opinion on the matter, he grabbed Edge’s hand and started leading him towards the doors once more. Leaving Paps and Chara to follow after them.

“Let’s just be careful, ‘kay Blue?” Edge said him quietly. He didn’t want to dampen Blueberry’s enthusiasm but he also didn’t want him to accidentally rush into a situation that might turn out to be dangerous.

“Oh.” Blueberry paused for a second, looking like he’d just remembered something important. “I’m sure we’ll be safe but I’ll still be super careful anyway just in case. But you don’t have to come with us if you don’t want to. Earlier the humans crowded around us a lot and I know you didn’t like all that attention. They might do that again. So, if that makes you too uncomfortable you can stay here or maybe teleport somewhere else and take a nap or something. I won’t mind. And if we do get in trouble Paps well be able to teleport us out. So, it’s okay if you don’t want to come us.”

“Nah, I’ll be fine,” Edge assured him. Part of him wanted to see the rest of the city too, though he’d preferred to not have to deal with crowds or anything. But he also wanted to stay with Blueberry to make sure nothing bad happened to him. Even if he did trust Paps to protect him, Edge would still feel better keeping Blueberry safe himself as well.

“What’s happening?” Paps asked as he and Chara caught up.

“I was just making sure Edge is okay with going with us,” Blueberry said. “You know, because of the crowds and stuff. But he says he’ll be fine.”

“It’s not that big a deal.” Edge shrugged. Even if crowds did stress him out he could handle it. Well as long as Blueberry was there to keep him calm anyway.

“Well let’s go then,” Chara said. “I’m gonna be the greatest tour guide ever. I’ll show you all the cool places. And I guess probably some places that aren’t as cool but are still important and shit. You know, like the library and places like that.”


	7. Tour

It turned out that there were indeed crowds and the they continued to be fascinated by monsters. Just walking down the street, drew stares and attention.

“You okay Edge?” Blueberry asked. He was of course holding Edge’s hand.

“Yeah, I’m cool,” Edge said. It wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been. He at least was pretty sure that for the most part the humans were just curious about them. That wasn’t to say that none of them might have malicious intent when it came to monsters. But the majority were just curious for now. Which was fine even if Edge wasn’t comfortable with all the attention.

“Make way everybody,” Chara said to the crowd. She sounded like she was attempting to imitate an important person. “As the first friend to monsters I have been tasked with the very important task of showing our new friends around the city. So, make way please.”

Surprisingly the crowd did let them pass through. Not with very much room granted, but they did let them walk by.

“Wow,” Paps said. “There are certainly a lot of humans out here.” Being the tallest one there he no doubt got the best view of just how many people there were. Edge was too short to see much of anyone past the front row. Which he was kind of thankful for, he didn’t really want to know how many people there were surrounding them.

“Mommy why are those two skeleton people holding hands? Does that mean they’re married?” a child’s high pitched voice cut over the murmur of the crowd.

Edge didn’t hear how the kid’s mom answered, but the question made him blush a little. Why would the kid assume that?

“Are you guys married?” Chara asked, turning her head to look back at them. “Like I know you said he was your boyfriend but you guys do seem to be awfully in love.”

“No, we’re not married,” Blueberry said, blushing a little now too.

“Well when you do get married you have to invite me. I want to see if monster weddings are the same as human weddings. Assuming monsters even have weddings. Do you guys have weddings? Like with cake and stuff.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Edge said, barely managing to not growl at her. It was almost like she went out of her way to be as nosey and annoying as possible.

“Yeah, okay. On with the tour,” she said. “First, I should probably take you to the library since it’s the closest even though it is the most boring too.”

The library turned out to be only a few minutes’ walk away from City Hall. It wasn’t very big or fancy looking, though it was bigger than the one in Snowdin. And the sign was spelled right.

“What kind of books do they have?” Blueberry asked Chara. He continued to be unfazed by all the attention they drew.

“I don’t know, all kinds of books I imagine. I never go in, it’s boring like I said,” she replied.

“We’ll have to check it out later,” Paps said, glancing around at all the people still hanging around them. “When there are less people staring at us.”

“Yes, on with tour,” Chara said. “To much more interesting places.”

They starting moving again. Quite a few of the humans stuck close by, still far too fascinated by them for Edge’s comfort.

“So, you guys are monsters, right?” a small girl child finally got the guts to come talk to them.

“Yeah, we sure are,” Blueberry smiling down at her.

“Is it true that monsters are born knowing how to use magic? Like you don’t gotta be taught.”

“Well kind of,” Blueberry said. “We still have to learn some stuff but we can figure out a lot of it for ourselves. So, does that mean humans can use magic too?”

“Yeah, but we gotta study it for a long time first. All the books say monsters could do it easily and that they were better at it because they were mostly made of magic.”

“Yeah, that’s true, monsters are mostly made of magic. So, I guess it would make sense that using magic would come easier for us.”

After that more people started approaching them to ask questions as they continued their unofficial tour. Most of the questions were pretty harmless, having to do with monsters in general and where they’d been for the past hundred years. Thankfully Blueberry was there to answer all of them and he didn’t even seem bothered by it. Even when he answered the same question multiple times.

“So, you guys are like skeletons, right?” one geeky looking dork asked when Chara had brought them to the city’s main park. “Does that mean you were human once?”

“No, we’re magic skeletons, we were born this way,” Blueberry said.

“That question didn’t even make sense,” Edge whispered to Blueberry once the geek had left.

“Oh, you don’t know?” he said.

“Know what?”

“Well, according to a lot of the books that have fallen into the Underground, humans have non-magical skeletons inside of them. It’s what keeps their flesh in that shape, I think. But that’s why we look so much like them.”

“You’re joking, right?” Edge said.

“Nope,” Paps said from behind them. “We’ve seen it in multiple books, there were pictures and everything. I’m kinda surprised you haven’t.”

“That’s… kinda gross.” Edge looked with a newfound horror at all the humans hanging around them. He, Blueberry, and Paps, did share a similar structure to them, more so than any other monster type did.

“Yeah, it kind of weirded us out at first too,” Blueberry said. “But it’s super interesting too, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, sure it’s… interesting.” And kind of disturbing and weird too. How was that even a thing that had happened? He could’ve gone his whole life without knowing about it and would’ve been all right.

For the next little while they got no more disturbing questions as Chara continued to show them around. Between when Blueberry was answering questions she explained a little about the city to them.

According to her it wasn’t even a very big city, though it was certainly bigger than the Capital in the Underground. It was also a popular tourist destination because of all the pretty mountains surrounding it.

Mount Ebott, the mountain she’d wanted to climb earlier meaning the mountain above the Underground, was supposedly haunted. Which was why she’d wanted to climb it, to see if that were true. Even though everyone who’d ever gone up there had never returned. Probably because they’d fallen and had had their souls used to break the Barrier. But Chara and the rest of the humans didn’t need to know about that.

She spoke a little bit about some of the other surrounding mountains, but Edge didn’t really pay that much attention. The more time went on the more he wished he could find somewhere quiet to lay down and take a nap. The humans were making so much noise and there continued to be far too many of them. And them coming closer to ask questions only made it worse. Hopefully this would end soon.

 

“You doing okay, Edge?” Blueberry asked him. They’d been walking around for several hours now and every so often he’d ask if Edge was okay.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Edge replied the same way he had for all the other times. It was kind of true, though he was starting to get towards the end of his rope. Why couldn’t the humans just leave them alone for a little while? Didn’t they have things they had to do? But it would be time for dinner soon so Edge only had to endure for a little while longer. He could do that.

“And this is the Monster Museum,” Chara said stopping at a big white building that had a sign out front that confirmed what she’d just said. “It’s dedicated to the history of monsters. They’re going to have to change some things though now that its revealed that you guys actually aren’t extinct after all.”

“We should go in,” Blueberry with an excited smile.

“We can’t,” Chara said. “It’s Sunday, and this place is closed on the weekends.”

“We’ll just have to come back tomorrow or something,” Paps said. He too was starting to look in need of a nap. So, at least Edge wasn’t alone in finding this kind of exhausting.

They were about to move on when another human approached them to undoubtedly ask a question. There was something about him that Edge didn’t like, he didn’t seem as innocently curious as the others had been. “Is it true that monsters turn into magic dust when they die?” he asked, furthering Edge’s automatic dislike for him.

“Yeah, monsters turn to dust when they die,” Blueberry said.

“The history books say that some humans used to harvest monster dust.”

“We wouldn’t really know anything about that,” Blueberry said. “Because of all the turmoil of getting trapped Underground we don’t have very many records of what happened before. But I am confident that even if some humans did used to do that that they won’t anymore. We can all be friends and live happily on the Surface together.”

“Supposedly they harvested it because it was rumored to be a cure-all and could reduce the effects of aging. Is that true?”

“No,” Edge growled before Blueberry could answer this time. He did _not_ like where this line of questioning was going and it was time for it to stop.

The guy looked surprised. “Did you just fucking growl at me?” he asked, turning a hard glare towards Edge. It was the kind of glare Edge recognized from his own world, one that meant he was about to challenge Edge to a fight.

Edge growled again, lower and deeper this time, an obvious warning. Blueberry put a warning hand on his shoulder but he mostly ignored it. He wasn’t going to do anything other than growl unless the other guy did.

“Ooh, you made Edgy angry,” Chara said. Edge just barely managed not to growl at her too.

“What are you, some kind of vicious attack dog?” the guy said derisively. “You’re so short and small, a child could probably beat the shit out of you. And you certainly look like ya could use a good beating."

“Stop,” Blueberry commanded before Edge could reply. “There’s no need to be like that and you need to quit it.”

“He’s the one who thinks he’s scary, growling at me as if he could _actually_ hurt me.”

“You think I can’t?” Edge said, taking a step forward. It wouldn’t take more than five seconds to summon a Blaster and erase this guy from existence. Not that he would do that without a just cause, but he could if he needed to.

“Edge don’t.” Blueberry linked an arm through Edge’s, ready to hold him back if necessary.

Edge took a deep breath, forcing himself to relax. Getting into a fight wouldn’t solve anything. And would no doubt complicate things for them.

“Ha, so he’s _your_ vicious attack dog then?” the asshole said.

“No.” Blueberry sounded like he was starting to get angry now, a rare occurrence. “He’s _not_ an attack dog and you’re not _ever_ going to call him that again. In fact, why don’t you just leave, we’re done talking to you.”

Blueberry linked his arm through Edge’s and started walking away, Paps and Chara going along with him. As he walked, Edge continued to glare back at the asshole, prepared for any move he might make to attack them. At first it looked like he was going to but he glanced around at the excited crowd and apparently thought better of it. Instead he just flipped Edge off as they walked away. Using his free hand, Edge returned the gesture.

“Wow, that guy was a real asshole,” Paps said once they were a short distance away. “Good job on not completely losing it though, Edge.”

Edge grunted his acknowledgment of that statement. He probably would’ve eventually lost it if Blueberry hadn’t ended the conversation as soon as he had.

“On behalf of the human race I apologize about him,” Chara said. “I promise that only maybe less than half of us are like that.”

“No, it’s okay,” Blueberry said, the anger gone from his voice. “Some people are just kind of rude sometimes. Why don’t we start heading back for City Hall and we’ll tell the King and Queen about some of the stuff we’ve learned and seen before having supper.”


	8. Hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long it's been since the last chapter. I've been super distracted by writing gross porn and sadness.

Edge flopped face-first onto the hotel bed almost as soon as he and Blueberry were through the door. Toriel had decided that they were going to stay in the city overnight so she could resume conversing with the humans early in the morning. The humans had even offered to pay their hotel fees.

“Today’s sure been a long day, huh?” Blueberry said. He and Edge were of course sharing a room. Papyrus and Asgore were in the room neighbouring them with Undyne and Alphys on the other side and Toriel across the hall.

“Yeah,” Edge groaned. He was exhausted due to all the walking around and being on guard around the humans for so long. He was more than ready for some sleep.

The bed dipped a little as Blueberry sat down beside him. “Did you have some fun at least?” he asked. “Seeing the city and humans for the first time was interesting, right?”

“Yeah, it was interesting, I guess.” Edge shrugged. ‘Interesting’ didn’t necessarily mean ‘fun’ though.

“You going be okay walking around the city some more tomorrow? Or would rather stay at the hotel or go home or something?”

“Nah, I’ll be fine. Just need some sleep.”

“Okay,” Blueberry said, giving him a gentle pat on the back. As always, he sounded chipper, even despite the long exhausting day they’d just had. “Let’s get ready for bed then, shall we?”

Edge groaned at the thought of having to move and go through all of the steps of getting ready for bed. He’d rather just sleep like this.

“Come on,” Blueberry said, patting his back again. “It’s not so bad, won’t take more than five minutes.”

“Ugh,” Edge complained again in an overly exaggerated tone. But despite that he forced himself to sit up anyway.

Blueberry smiled at him before giving him a quick kiss. “Let’s change into out pajamas and then we can cuddle up and got to sleep, okay?”

“Fine.” Edge sighed. Blueberry had always been very insistent on them wearing ‘proper’ sleepwear to bed. He’d even bought Edge a pair of pajamas shortly after they’d started sleeping in the same bed. He’d gotten them in black and red to match Edge’s ‘edgy’ style.

Despite his sleepiness, Edge watched in fascination as Blueberry undressed. He’d seen this view a few times since they’d started dating but Edge was still kind of fascinated by it. Blueberry didn’t have a single scar anywhere on his body, his bones were perfect. The exact opposite of how Edge’s own body was.

As a result, he’d been a little uncomfortable getting undressed in front of Blueberry at first. But Blueberry never said anything or even seemed to notice anything wrong with Edge’s body. He’d considered bringing it up a time or two, to see how Blueberry really felt about his scars, but had always chickened out.

“Edge,” Blueberry said once he’d finished changing into his blue pajamas.

Edge snapped back to reality as he realized that he’d zoned out and hadn’t even changed his own clothes yet. Normally he could do both at the same time but he was apparently too tired to do two things at once. “Uh, sorry,” he said, feeling his face heat up a little. Had Blueberry noticed him staring?

Blueberry smiled before kissing him again. “The faster you change clothes the faster you can go to sleep,” he said. If he’d noticed Edge staring, he didn’t seem to care.

“’Kay,” he said, standing up to change into his own pajamas. He tried to ignore Blueberry’s eyes on him as he did so. A short time later he was flopping back onto the bed, grateful that this day was over and he’d finally get some sleep.

Blueberry turned off the lights before lying down next to him. “I’m really proud of you,” he said. He pulled up the blanket around them as he cuddled up next to Edge.

“For what?” Edge asked. He was already fighting to keep his eyes open.

“Earlier when that guy was being a big meanie, you didn’t attack him or do or say anything else that might’ve made the situation worse. So, I’m very proud of you.” Blueberry smiled wide at him.

“Oh, okay. Thanks, I think.” Edge wasn’t sure how to respond to that. He hadn’t realized it at the time but backing down like that had been kind of unusual behaviour for him. Normally he would’ve probably done or said something that would’ve caused the guy to get even angrier, maybe even to the point of attacking. But he’d somehow refrained himself.

Blueberry smiled at him before giving him another quick kiss. “You want to get up to watch the sun rise with me tomorrow morning?”

“No.” Edge was horrified by the mere thought of waking up that early again, especially after everything that had happened today.

“That’s what I thought you were going to say. But that’s okay, we can always watch the sunset together again.”

 

The next day was again spent touring the city, mostly the places they hadn’t had time to visit yesterday. Chara was again their self-appointed tour guide. And also same as yesterday, there were far too many people fascinated by them, wanting to know more about them and just talk to them in general. Luckily Blueberry seemed to have an endless amount of patience to deal with them, answering all their question and asking some of his own.

Overall it wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been. Even if the crowds and the noise and all the walking did still get on Edge’s nerves. They at least didn’t have to deal with any assholes trying to start shit. Though they did get a few questions about their relationship because apparently, a video of when Blueberry had kissed him yesterday had gone viral overnight. Which was perfect, just what they needed. But Blueberry had an endless well of patience for those kinds of questions too, even the ones asking if they were incestuous because of how similar they looked.

All and all the day dragged on and on until the evening when Blueberry suggested they take a break from the city and all the attention they were getting.

“We could set up a picnic somewhere out of the city, away from everybody,” he said. “That way we can enjoy the sun and stuff without everyone looking at us.”

“Ooh can I come too?” Chara asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Edge wanted to tell her ‘no’, but kept his mouth shut. He seemed to be the only one here who wasn’t okay with her presence. Even if she had turned out to be a decent tour guide he still didn’t like her.

“Of course,” Blueberry said, ever accommodating of people he considered to be his friends.

“Let’s go then, I guess,” Paps said.

After teleporting to get some food for their picnic, much to Chara’s delight and surprise, they teleported out of the city limits. It didn’t take them long to find a nice hill to set up on.

“So, how do you guys reproduce?” Chara asked. They hadn’t even been sitting there for five minutes and she was already asking invasive questions and being annoying. “Like I don’t have any intention to be offensive or anything, I’ve just been thinking about it a lot. Like do all the different monster types reproduce differently, or what. Do all monsters have like ya know, sexy bits and stuff? And if not how do you reproduce?”

“Oh my gosh, do you really need to fucking know about this?” Edge asked with a growl. He should’ve objected to her presence, if he had they might not have had to put up with this.

“I’m just curious that’s all. There’s no need to get mad at me,” she said as if Edge were the one being offensive. “C’mon Sans, we’re friends, right? So, you’ll sate me curiosity, right?” She smiled at Blueberry with false innocence. “Even if your edgy boyfriend won’t.”

Blueberry sighed before first exchanging a look with Edge and then Paps. Edge shook his head. Blueberry should be telling her to fuck off, that shit was none of her business. Paps just shrugged, a gesture saying he wanted no part in this.

Blueberry sighed again before turning back to Chara. “Well uh… magic, we can uh form our magic into… things, even the fleshy monster can do that I think. We uh do… stuff with that and our souls to uh make babies.”

Of course, Blueberry would tell her. He was far too friendly to tell people to fuck off when they were being nosey as long as they weren’t being overly rude too.

“I guess that makes sense,” Chara said thoughtfully. “But if it’s all magic does that mean you two,” she pointed to Edge and Blueberry, “could make a baby together. Assuming of course that you’re not limited to only being able to summon guy parts because you’re both dudes.”

Blueberry blushed brightly before answering. “Well uh, monsters aren’t really limited by that, the way I heard humans are, because we’re mostly made of magic. So, pretty much anyone can make a baby as long as they form their magic into the right uh… stuff.”

Chara’s face lit up with excitement, which could only mean trouble. “That means you two can have a baby. You should totally do that. I bet it’d be super cute and adorable.”

“Fuck no,” Edge growled at her, blushing now too. The thought of having a baby was _not_ one he ever wanted to contemplate. He wasn’t cut out for that and he’d be the absolute worst parent of all time.

“But…” Chara began before Blueberry cut her off.

“We’re not ready for that kind of thing right now,” he said. “Now let’s talk about something else. Tell us more about the Surface and human stuff.”

Chara huffed in disappointment, crossing her arms, but thankfully dropped it.


	9. Hilltop

“You two sure you’re gonna be okay out here on your own?” Paps asked.

They’d just finished their picnic dinner and it was starting to get close to nightfall. Paps had decided it was time to go see what was up with Queen Toriel and everyone else and report on the things they’d learned that day. Blueberry wanted to stay here and watch the sunset. Edge was more than willing to join him.

“Of course,” Blueberry said. “Edge can teleport us back to the hotel later.”

Edge grunted his agreement. He was already reclining on the picnic blanket they’d brought with them. Staying out here and watching the sunset with Blueberry was a very good idea as far as he was concerned.

“’Kay, let’s go then, Chara,” Paps said, gesturing for Chara come to stand by him.

“Ah, but I wanna stay and watch the sunset with them,” she complained.

“Nah, trust me when I say ya don’t wanna stay out here with them. They’re about to get all lovey-dovey and gross.”

“Yeah, we would like some alone time, please,” Blueberry said with a polite smile.

“Fine okay,” Chara said with a pouty sigh. “Have fun without me then.”

“See ya two later,” Paps said with a small wave before grabbing Chara and disappearing with a small pop.

As soon as they were gone Blueberry lay down beside Edge. In response, Edge scooched a little closer to him. It was nice to be alone with him again and away from everyone else.

“This is still super awesome,” Blueberry said with a wide smile. “Being on the Surface and everything. It’s all so cool and amazing and there’s _so_ much space and light everywhere. It’s better than anything I had ever imagined. And being here with you makes it all that much better.”

“Yeah, it is pretty _stellar_ , huh?” Edge said with a grin, punning on the fact that they were no doubt going to watch the stars come out again tonight.

“Was that a pun?” Blueberry asked, turning his head to look at him with a questioning expression.

“I don’t know, was it _pun_ ny? It wasn’t very _edgy_ but maybe it was still _humerus_.”

“Stop,” Blueberry said with fake annoyance betrayed by the smile on his face. “I was trying to be all romantic and you’re over here making bad jokes.”

“I can do romantic,” Edge said. “I love you _berry_ much.”

That actually got a giggle out of Blueberry. “You know, I’m kind of surprised that this is the first time you’ve used that one,” he said.

“Yeah,” Edge said, feeling his face heat up a little. Punning was one thing but trying to be romantic and sweet was something he wasn’t very familiar with.

“But I love you _berry_ much too,” Blueberry said with a smile before moving in to kiss him.

Edge wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. Blueberry’s summoned tongue brushed lightly against his fangs. He opened for it, forming his own tongue to meet it. He loved how confident Blueberry was about this type of thing. Unlike Edge, he always seemed to know what he was doing.

They made out, wrapped up in each other’s arms, for a while before they were interrupted by a loud angry voice. “Wow, _that’s_ probably the most disgusting thing I’ve ever seen,” it said.

Edge quickly disengaged from Blueberry, springing to his feet, ready to fight if he had to. Blueberry followed suit. Standing in front of them was the asshole from yesterday, the guy who’d been asking unnecessary questions about monster dust. And he wasn’t alone, another angry looking guy who, judging based off his appearance, might’ve been his brother or close cousin was standing next to him.

“What the fuck do you asshats want?” Edge asked with a growl. He glared at them, glowing his eye red to try to appear as intimidating as he could. Them showing up out here could _not_ be a good thing, especially after the encounter they’d had yesterday.

He was half tempted to just teleport away with Blueberry and not deal with them. But he wasn’t a coward. There was no way a couple of humans would be able to best him in any kind of fight, especially when Blueberry was there to back him up. Not to mention he and Blueberry had been here first. He wasn’t going to give up their spot just because of some annoying assholes were trying to bother them.

Blueberry sighed, patting his arm. “Yeah, we were kind of doing something,” he said with a slight blush. “So, uh… if you could leave us alone we would very much appreciate it.”

“Nah, I don’t think we will,” asshole number two said with a smug rage inducing grin.

“Yeah, not after you and your attack dog embarrassed me in front of so many people yesterday,” asshole number one said.

Edge growled again. He was _not_ an ‘attack dog’. He was about to summon a Blaster, purely for intimidation purposes, but Blueberry put a hand on his arm. “Don’t, threatening them won’t help,” he whispered as he pulled Edge behind him a little.

It went against every single one of his instincts but Edge followed Blueberry’s lead and forced himself to back down for now. If anyone could find a way to handle this peacefully it was Blueberry. And if things went south anyway, they were both competent fighters. There was no way they’d be bested by a couple of humans.

“Look,” Blueberry turned back to the assholes, “we’re sorry we ‘embarrassed’ you or whatever, but we were here first. So, can you please leave us alone. There’s plenty of nice spots elsewhere, so there’s no need to bother us.” Despite his civil words there remained a hint of annoyance and anger in his voice.

“Nah, we still got some stuff we gotta try out.” Asshole number one reached into his jacket to pull something out.

Edge tensed, expecting a knife, but it wasn’t. Instead it looked something like a handle attached to some kind of hollow barrel. What its purpose could be, he had no idea. But his instincts told him it had to be some kind of weapon though. Especially from the way the asshole pulled it out, swinging it to point towards the two them.

Edge summoned a pair of Blasters almost the exact same second whatever it was let out a _loud_ ear-splitting bang. Blueberry gasped in pain a half second later, bending over and clutching at his shoulder.

The next instant, Edge was firing both Blasters at full force. The asshole didn’t even have time to scream before he was dead.

“What the fuck are those things?” asshole number two shouted in terror. He was starting to backpedal and turn around, clearly intending to run even as Edge turned the Blasters on him.  “No please…” he cut off with a very brief scream of pain as Edge fired them again.

Having taken care of the danger, Edge hurriedly crouched down beside Blueberry. “You okay?” he asked, worry strumming through his soul. How bad was Blueberry hurt? What if it was life threatening?

“I…” Blueberry was still clutching at this shoulder and his eye lights had shrunk to pinpricks with pain. “You killed them.” He sounded more horrified by that than the fact that he was injured.

“Let me see,” Edge said.

Blueberry hissed in pain as he moved his hand away, allowing Edge to inspect the damage. Whatever kind of projectile that thing had fired hadn’t been very big so it at least hadn’t done a whole lot of damage. In fact, it looked like it had broken cleanly through Blueberry’s shoulder. Painful but at least not life threatening.

But still Edge growled at the sight of it, anger filling him that he hadn’t had time to fully come into earlier. How _dare_ someone hurt Blueberry? If he could, he’d bring those scumbags back to life just so he could kill them again, slower and more painfully this time. _No one_ was ever allowed to even _try_ to hurt Blueberry.

“Why did you kill them?” Blueberry asked.

“They hurt you. C’mon I’ll take ya to a healer.”

“Edge, the second guy didn’t…” Blueberry was forced to cut off as Edge teleported.


	10. Clean Up

“You’re a healer, right?” Edge asked without any preamble as he teleported with Blueberry in front of Asgore. He’d heard people talking earlier about Asgore being a healer and so had gone to him first, not wanting to teleport all the way to the Underground to find a healer there if he didn’t have to.

“Why uh, yes, I am,” Asgore said, understandably looking a bit bewildered. “Do you need…”

“He’s hurt,” Edge cut him off. He gestured to Blueberry standing beside him. “Heal him.”

“It’s not really that bad,” Blueberry said with a pained grimace. He was standing stiffly and slightly hunched over, holding his injured arm close to his body.

“Let me see,” Asgore said. Edge hovered close by, tensely watching as Asgore examined Blueberry’s injury. “What caused this?” he asked after a few seconds.

“A human fired a loud thingy at him,” Edge said. “Now heal him.”

Without saying anything about Edge’s bossiness, Asgore’s hand started glowing green with healing magic. He gently lowered it to Blueberry’s shoulder. Blueberry let out a sigh of relief, his stiff posture loosening a little.

“What’s happening out here?”

Edge jumped at the sudden sound of Alphys’ voice coming from behind him. With her was Toriel, Undyne, Chara, and Paps.

At the sight of Blueberry getting healed, a worried look came over Paps’ face. “What happened?” he asked, moving to stand beside him.

“That asshole from yesterday tried to kill him,” Edge said with a slight growl. He was still angry about that. No one was allowed to even _try_ to hurt Blueberry.

“Holy shit,” Alphys said, saying aloud what everyone else’s expressions were saying.

“Are you okay Sans?” Paps asked, even more worried than before.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Blueberry said with a forced smile. It was obvious he was still in pain, even with Asgore healing him.

“What’s the full story,” Toriel asked, looking to Edge.

“They came up to us and we told them to fuck off but they didn’t. One of them pulled out a weird thingy that made a loud noise when they fired it at Blueberry. It hurt him so, I killed them,” Edge said.

“You killed a human?” Toriel asked. She like everyone else except for Blueberry was staring at him with a shocked expression.

“Two,” Edge said, meeting her gaze without wavering. “They were trying to kill Blueberry so they deserved they to die.”

“Did anyone see you do it?” Toriel sounded almost frantic now.

“Don’t think so.” The hilltop they’d been on had been pretty secluded. But then again, the assholes had found them on it so it was possible other people might’ve been close by too.

“Ugh…” Toriel groaned, her eyes roving back in forth as she thought for a couple seconds. “Go clean up their bodies before anyone finds them and erase any trace of you guys being there. We could get in big trouble if the humans find out about this, regardless of your reasons.”

“I uh… yes ma’am.” Edge nodded, she was the Queen after all, following her orders made sense. And she was right, with them having just arrived on the Surface an incident like this could cause strife between monsters and humans. But even if it did, Edge didn’t regret it. They’d hurt Blueberry, had even been trying to kill him, so they _deserved_ it.

“You going to be okay Blue?” he asked, turning back to Blueberry. Asgore was still healing him and Papyrus was standing next to him.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” he said. “But uh when you finish with… that,” he was clearly displeased by the task Toriel had given to Edge, “I need to talk to you about something.” Uh-oh that did not sound good.

“Yeah, of course. See ya in a bit then.” Edge didn’t really want to leave his side. But he’d caused this mess so it made sense for him to be the one to clean it up.

Before anymore could be said, either in favor of his actions or against them, he teleported. He landed on the picnic blanket they’d set out.

The corpses of the humans he’d killed were lying close by, not dusting the way monsters did when they died. Edge approached the closer one to get a better look.

His Blasters had melted much of the flesh off its face and upper torso, revealing white bone underneath. Humans really did have skeletons.

He nudged it with his foot. The fact that humans didn’t dust made him feel kind of uncomfortable. How would one know for sure if a human was really dead or just knocked unconscious? What kind of funerals did humans hold if they had no dust spread? What did they even do with the bodies? And how was Edge supposed to dispose of them?

He crouched down and being very careful not to touch the actual corpse, pulled the weapon thing out of its hands.  Straightening he held it close to face. He’d never seen a weapon like this before and if it hadn’t hurt Blueberry he probably wouldn’t have thought it was all that dangerous.

He held it by what was obviously the handle, pointing the hollow barrel part away from himself. That had to be where the projectile came from. The entire thing was a grayish black and he wasn’t sure what kind of materials it was made out of. Or how it was supposed to function. Was it magic or some kind of human technology? Maybe a combination of the two. How to make if fire though?

He didn’t have to wonder for long before in his messing with it he accidentally put pressure on something. It jerked roughly in hands, letting out a loud bang.

Eeking in surprise, Edge dropped it and instinctively teleported back a few feet. Why did it have to be so _loud_?

“Ah fuck,” he said to himself. What if somebody had heard that and came running to investigate? He should get this over with fast, just in case somebody had.

He ran back over and grabbed the picnic blanket off the ground. Using it as protection he grabbed the first corpse’s wrist, also grabbing the weapon thing while he was at it. He dragged the corpse closer to the second one and placed his foot on that one.

Taking a deep breath, he gathered his magic and teleported _all_ the way back to the Underground. He landed in the Dump, next to the abyss. A quick glance around the place confirmed that no one around as he’d hoped and expected. It was almost nighttime, no one came to the Dump at night.

Still being very careful not to touch either of the corpses’ flesh with his bare bones, he pushed them both over the lip of the abyss. He even tossed the blanket down for good measure. They were swallowed by the darkness, never to be seen again.

Should he throw the loud weapon thing down too? Or keep it as an added defense?

“Ah fuck it,” he said, tossing it over the edge too. He didn’t need it and he _hated_ the sound it made. Not to mention he had no idea how it worked so it was probably safest to just get rid of it.

Hopefully no one would notice those two missing. Or if they did they wouldn’t try to connect their disappearance to him and Blueberry in any way. But he’d gotten rid of the evidence, so regardless of anything else they should be in the clear now.


	11. Talk

“There you go, all healed,” Asgore said. His hands stopped glowing green as he pulled them away from Blueberry’s shoulder.

“Thanks.” Blueberry rolled his shoulder some. Whatever that thing was that the human had fired at him had hurt worse than anything he’d ever experienced before. And it had been so _loud_ and fast. He hadn’t had any time to even try to block.

Paps had teleported everyone except for Chara to the Queen’s room after Edge had left, at her order since it was it biggest. Chara had been dismissed after she’d promised not to say anything about what she’d heard. Once there Blueberry had told the full story about what happened as Asgore healed him.

“Are we going to _do_ anything about the humans potentially wanting to kill us?” Alphys asked with a commanding air. Undyne was standing behind her looking the most nervous out of everyone in this situation, excluding Paps and Edge’s worry for Blueberry.

“It was just two guys,” Blueberry said. “Most humans aren’t like that.” He still needed to think more about what happened and what it meant, but he was _sure_ that most humans weren’t like that.

“We’re in the middle of peace negotiations,” Toriel said. “I have no desire to start another war with them over something like this.”

“Yeah but…” Alphys began before being cut off.

“Two people’s actions don’t represent the majority,” Asgore said.

“C’mon Paps, you gotta agree with me that we should do something about this. It was your brother who got hurt after all.”

Paps thought for a couple second before replying. He’d been hovering near Blueberry looking super concerned ever since he’d found out what happened. “I uh… no, Edge took care of it.”

“Yeah Alphys,” Blueberry said. “We’ve been walking around the city for the past two days. Most of the humans are friendly, I promise.”

Alphys huffed, crossing her arms. “Fine, whatever I guess. But if anymore humans try something like this then I won’t just ignore it.”

“All right fine,” Toriel said. “Now, no one is going to say _anything_ about what happened to anybody, understand?” Everyone in the room nodded or voiced their agreement.

Considering their circumstances, it was probably best to keep it under wraps even if doing so was kind of wrong. Those guys weren’t going to get a proper funeral. And if they had family or loved ones they would never know what happened to them. Which, even if they hadn’t been very good people, was still sad. But there was nothing Blueberry could do about that.

“Good,” Toriel said with obvious relief. “You guys go get some sleep, I’ll wait for Edge to come back to hopefully report success on his mission.”

They exited her room, splitting up to head to their separate rooms.

“You okay?” Paps asked him, pausing with outside the door to the room Blueberry shared with Edge.

“I… yeah.” Blueberry sighed. Physically he was fine now that he’d been healed. But Edge had killed both humans, even though the second one hadn’t done anything wrong. In fact, he’d been trying to run away when Edge had killed him. That didn’t sit right with Blueberry, even given the heat of the moment.

“Ya need anything?”

“No thanks.” Blueberry smiled at him, though it wasn’t as bright as normal. “I think I’ll just wait for Edge to come back. I need to talk to him about what happened.”

“Sure uh… see ya tomorrow then,” Paps said with and awkward shrug.

“Yeah, good night.”

With that they separated, Paps going to his room and Blueberry opening the door to his room with the weird key card thing. He closed the door, locking it. Then after taking off his shoes he sat on the bed.

Hopefully Edge would be back soon and wouldn’t get into any more trouble. Who knows how he’d handle it if he did, probably not very well.

Edge had _killed_ that guy, murdered him when he’d been trying to run away. How could he _do_ something like that even if he was from a more violent world? Yeah, given how fast everything had happened he hadn’t really had time to think much, but still.

This was Edge though, he no doubt thought of it differently. Both humans _had_ been trying to do them harm, possibly even kill them. So, Edge probably didn’t see it as murder but as protecting both himself and Blueberry from potential further harm. That didn’t make it right though. And surely Edge understood that, right?

 

***

 

“I uh got rid of the bodies,” Edge reported. He was back at the hotel in Toriel’s room. He’d go see Blueberry after he was done with this.

“Good,” Toriel replied with a nod. “And no one saw you?”

“I don’t think so.” He couldn’t know for sure but he hadn’t seen anyone nearby.

“All right. Don’t you dare ever do anything like that again.” Toriel sounded _mad_. Which made sense, she was actively trying to negotiate peace between monsters and humans and Edge had gotten close to potentially ruining it.

“I won’t,” he promised. “Unless someone tries to hurt Blueberry.” He stared the Queen right in the eye as he spoke. He wasn’t going to back down or change he mind about that. Anyone who hurt Blueberry deserved to die and he’d be the one to kill them.

Toriel met his stare, looking distinctly unhappy with him. But she nodded. “Stay out of trouble then. Next time a situation like that arises you’re going to use your teleport magic to leave before anything else happens.”

“Yeah, okay.” Now that he knew humans had fast firing weapons he’d be more careful around them, especially when Blueberry was in potential danger.

“Dismissed.”

Edge teleported, landing outside of the room he shared with Blueberry. He let out a shaky sigh of relief. He was done dealing with the Queen, now all he had to do was see what Blueberry wanted to talk with him about.

He tried to doorknob but it was locked. So, with a shrug he teleported to the other side.

Blueberry was sitting on the bed but stood up to greet Edge. “Hey Edge,” he said. It was pretty clear he’d been waiting for Edge to come back. His bright smile was missing though. He didn’t look mad or anything just not particularly happy either. “How’d it… go?”

“I uh took care of it.” Edge didn’t need to tell him the details. He had more important things to worry about anyway. “How ya feeling? Your shoulder doing okay?”

“I’m okay. Asgore healed me so it doesn’t hurt anymore. There’s like a weird scar there now though. Paps was super worried about the whole situation at first. He wanted to know what happened and all that. I had to convince him that I was fine.”

“I’m sorry ya got hurt.” If Edge had known something like that was possible he wouldn’t have stayed even if it meant looking like a coward. _Nothing_ was worth Blueberry potentially getting hurt over.

Blueberry shrugged. “I wasn’t really hurt that bad and I’m all healed now, so don’t worry about it.” Yeah, like _that_ could ever happen. “But uh… I want to talk to you about what happened.”

Edge didn’t like the sound of that. Blueberry obviously wasn’t happy about any of it. Was he unhappy with Edge too because of it?

“I know you probably weren’t really thinking, especially with how fast everything happened,” Blueberry continued, shifting his eyes to the side. “And that first guy, even if you reacted a bit… harshly, you were just defending yourself and me. But that second guy…”

“He was trying to hurt ya too.” Edge took advantage of Blueberry’s momentary pause to cut in. He wasn’t sure where this was going but he didn’t like it.

“But he _didn’t_. He was trying to run away. He was begging was for mercy. Edge, that was murder.”

At least Edge now knew what Blueberry was upset about. And the guy had kind of surrendered so of course Blueberry would’ve wanted to show him mercy. That didn’t mean he’d have deserved it though.

“He deserved it,” Edge said with conviction. “Even if he didn’t actually hurt ya he had been planning to. So, he deserved it just as much as the other guy.”

Blueberry froze, he looked surprised by Edge’s words. “You really don’t think you did anything wrong?”

“I…” Had killing the second guy after he’d surrendered been wrong? It wasn’t like it had been cold blood. They’d both been very clear in their intent to do harm. “If I hadn’t, he would’ve come back later to get vengeance on us. _And_ he would’ve told all the other humans and probably would’ve messed up the Queen’s peace negotiations.” Not that Edge had been thinking about anything beyond the fact that the guy had tried to hurt Blueberry. As far as he was concerned that was all that really mattered.

“Yeah, I know,” Blueberry said, not looking happy about it. “And what’s done is done, but that doesn’t make it _right_. Just… please don’t do anything like that again. I know you’re a better person than that.”

Edge had no idea what to say. This was the first time he and Blueberry had ever had a real disagreement about anything. This was the first-time Blueberry had ever seemed truly unhappy with him over something and he had no idea how to respond. Especially since he wasn’t sure if what he’d done had really been wrong or not. But even if it had been wrong, he didn’t care. That asshole had been working with the other guy to try to kill Blueberry, and less importantly Edge too, so he’d deserved it.

“Can you promise to not ever do anything like that again?” Blueberry asked.

“I won’t unless someone tries to hurt you again.” That was all Edge could say. He didn’t want to hurt anybody but he wouldn’t hesitate to if they were trying to hurt Blueberry. “But uh are you mad at me for killing that guy?” He had no idea how he’d react if that was the case but he needed to know for sure.

“I don’t know.” Blueberry sighed again. “I was at first, but I’ve had some time to consider it and I know you think about the situation differently. Especially since I got hurt and they both seemed to want to hurt and possibly kill us.”

“So, you’re not mad?”

“No, just… unhappy with the whole situation. But can you please promise not to kill anyone unless you literally have no other option?”

“All right, I promise I won’t _kill_ anyone unless I have no other option.” Edge didn’t like the thought of Blueberry seeing people get killed anyway. He’d already seen enough of that because of Edge as it was. “But I’ll still fuck up anyone who tries to hurt you.” There was nothing Blueberry could do to change Edge’s stance on that.

“All right fine,” Blueberry conceded with a sigh. “It should hopefully not be a problem ever again anyway.”

It probably would be though. If two humans wanted to kill monsters there were definitely more that would think and feel the same way. They could only hope it wasn’t a widespread set of ideals.


	12. Paper Signs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates. It's just I'm working on like three multi-chapter stories right now as well as several side projects. Unfortunately, I can't update everything as often as I would like.

For the next couple of weeks, things went smoothly. Toriel and Asgore continued their peace talks with the human leaders. What more there was to say other than agreeing not to go to war again, Edge didn’t know. Nor did he care to find out.

A large group of monsters set up camp outside the city limits in tents. It was like its own little village out there. The more adventurous humans went out there to socialize with monsters while the more adventurous monsters went to the city for similar reasons. There was even talk of some monsters wanting to move permanently into the city.

Edge and everyone else that was part of the official greeting party got to stay at the hotel. Which was nice even if Edge did kind of miss Blueberry’s room back in their Underground house.

It wasn’t until the third week they’d been there when it became clear that not all humans welcomed their return. Edge was surprised that it had taken so long after that first incident he and Blueberry had had. But he’d still been expecting it sooner or later.

‘ **MONSTERS ARE ABOMINATIONS, DON’T TRUST THEM** ,’ read the paper signs in big bold letters that had been posted up seemingly everywhere in the middle of the night last night. Underneath the words was a picture of a furry looking ‘monster’ ripping apart a human with large fangs and teeth. The artist had gone out of their way to make the picture as gory as possible with graphic depictions of the human’s innards and broken bones.

The signs were _everywhere_ too, pinned to every light post, tapped to every store front, and every other available surface. Even just stepping out of the hotel’s front door, hundreds of them were visible.

“Why would anyone make these?” Blueberry said, looking at them with a shocked and sad expression.

“Because not all humans are friendly apparently,” Alphys said, glaring at the signs with hatred. She’d been the one to see them first when she’d left the hotel that morning. She’d then dragged everyone else outside to show them. “We can’t let this stand, we should go after whoever did this.”

“I don’t think ‘going after’ them would really solve anything,” Asgore said. “They didn’t even really do anything to us.”

“Yeah, but they’re implying that we’re violent bloodthirsty abominations or something,” Alphys growled, stamping her foot on the ground.

“No one’s going to believe that just because they read it on a piece of paper,” Blueberry said. “Most of the humans already know we’re peaceful. I’m sure the ones who put these up will realize that soon too.”

“We should probably clean them up though,” Paps cut in. “Unless we wanna wait for the humans to do it.”

“No, we’ll do it,” Toriel said. “They concern us after all. Later I’ll talk to the humans to maybe figure out who might’ve done this.”

“Let’s get rid of them then,” Edge said with a growl. He was mad about them too, partly because they made Blueberry sad but also because that depiction of monsters reminded him a bit of his original universe. If the monsters from there ever broke the barrier, war would undoubtedly rise between them and the humans in no time. But things weren’t like that here. As far as he could tell monsters here tended to be friendly by default. To suggest otherwise was offensive.

He walked over to the closest sign and ripped it off the wall. He shredded it with his claws, enjoying the sound and feel of ripping paper. He let the pieces drift the ground.

“You shouldn’t litter Edge,” Blueberry said.

“Yeah whatever, okay,” Edge huffed. Blueberry was right as always, littering wouldn’t make the humans very happy with them.

With that they split up to cover ground faster. Edge and Blueberry were one team, Undyne, Alphys and Toriel another, and finally Asgore and Paps. They all went off in different directions. It was impossible to know just how far from the hotel the signs spread, but it’d be faster this way regardless.

“Do you think that the people who put these signs up really think this about us?” Blueberry asked after a short time.

“I don’t know.” Edge shrugged. “They obviously hate us though for one reason or another.” Every sign they came across he tore into little pieces before tossing them in the trash bag Blueberry was holding.

“But we didn’t do anything to them.” Blueberry sounded sad and confused. “Other than that one time, which they shouldn’t know about, we didn’t hurt anyone. And even that was only self-defense since they tried to hurt us first. Even if killing them was kind of the wrong thing to do.”

“Sometimes people don’t need a reason to hate. They might hate us just because we’re different.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s possible.” Blueberry sighed. “I just wish people weren’t like that.”

“Yeah, if only.”

It started raining not long later, wetting and soaking the offensive signs even before they got to them. Rain was an odd thing on the Surface. In the Underground, it had only rained in Waterfall in very specific spots. Here it seemed like it could rain anywhere and everywhere. It had been kind of neat at first but Edge had quickly tired of it.

“Fucking rain,” he groaned under his breath. At least it didn’t seem like it was going to be a lightning storm this time. He was not a big fan of thunder, it was too loud and noisy.

“We can go back inside in a little while.” Blueberry didn’t seem bothered by the rain even though he as getting wet too. “I’m sure there can’t be that many left.”

“Hopefully.” Edge sighed, tearing another sign into shreds. It was much less satisfying when the paper was wet.

It seemed to take ages before the signs finally started to peter out a couple blocks down the road. By now Edge and Blueberry were soaking wet and the rain was coming down even harder than before.

“We should’ve brought an umbrella,” Blueberry said with a small frown. “But at least we’re almost done.”

Edge wished they could already be done so they could go dry off someplace warm. If he were by himself he would probably say he’d done enough and let the rain wash away the last of the anti-monster signs. But Blueberry would never stand for cutting corners so Edge didn’t even suggest it.

 

Later they all met up in Toriel’s room again to report what they’d found, if anything. The rain was still pounding down outside and it had started thundering. They’d all changed out of their wet clothing and Edge felt almost naked without his coat. But it had been soaked through so he had no choice but to hang it up to dry.

“We talked to the hotel manager about seeing the security footage from last night,” Asgore said. “It turns out that the humans who put up those signs up were all wearing masks so we don’t know who did it.”

“Well ain’t that just perfect,” Alphys complained, crossing her arms.

“It doesn’t really matter who did it,” Blueberry said. “I’m sure eventually they’ll see that we’re peaceful. And I doubt that they’ll do anything else anyway.”

“I don’t k-know about that,” Undyne stammered. “There were an a-awful lot signs. T-they had to put a lot r-resources into making them a-and there had to be a lot people to put them up.”

“We’ll just have to keep an eye out,” Toriel said. “I doubt anyone will openly make a move against us.”

 

“Edge, what do you think about the whole sign thing?” Blueberry asked him later when the two of them were alone in their room once more. “You think whoever did it might try something else?”

“I don’t know.” Edge shrugged. “It’s possible.” It was possible that they were just a small group of dissenters and wouldn’t pose much of a threat. But it was also possible that there might be a lot of them and with their gun weapons that could mean big trouble. “If they do try something I’m sure we’ll be able fix whatever it is.”

“I hope so.”

“Well, at least the majority of the humans seem to be on our side.” Edge was kind of surprised by that. He hadn’t given it much thought before but he would’ve assumed that there’d be a larger number of them openly opposed to monsters coming back from assumed extinction.

“Yeah, there is that.” Blueberry smiled, the worried look on his face melting away. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

 

Three days later, Alphys ushered everyone out of the hotel once more. She was excited and angry about whatever it was, even more so than last time. Edge didn’t have to wonder why for long.

Outside there were more signs posted up. It looked like there were even more than there had been last time. What was the point of creating so many signs when just one or two would’ve delivered the exact same message without all the hassle? In a large font that would’ve been at home on a horror movie poster they read, ‘ **ALL MONSTERS MUST LEAVE, OR ELSE!** ’


	13. Everything's Going to be Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since the last update. I have things planned for this story and its about to start getting good, I wish I could write faster so I can work on all the things all the time, but I can't.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it Blue, I’m sure everything gonna be fine.” Edge wasn’t sure if he believed that himself but Blueberry was supposed to.

“Yeah, I hope so.” Blueberry’s smile wasn’t as big nor bright as it usually was, meaning he was still worrying about it.

The two of them were a on date, lying on a blanket side by side, underneath the starry sky. They were on the hilltop that they went to when they wanted to get away from the city and all the stress the humans were causing them. It was secluded, a good few hours away from civilization, and no one had ever disturbed them while they were here before. Making it the perfect place to relax alone together.

It was two days after the second set of signs had been put up and the protest against monsters’ return had gotten worse. The people who’d put the signs up hadn’t revealed themselves or made any move to follow through on their threat… yet. It was only a matter of time before they did. But in the meantime, anti-monster sentiments were starting to take a stronger hold on the populace, no doubt spurred on by both sets of signs.

There was growing unrest in the city. Some humans, normally in groups of at least four or five, had started shouting all kinds of mean things to monsters walking by. Everything from calling them ‘faggots’ (whatever that meant) to more cruel things, such as murder and sometimes even rape threats. Edge had just barely managed to stop himself from clawing off the faces of anyone who tried to threaten Blueberry and himself. The only thing stopping him from doing so was his promise not to hurt or kill anyone unless he had to. That didn’t stop him from shouting mean things back. Blueberry wouldn’t let him do that much though, saying it would only make things worse, which was true. So, he often ended up teleporting himself, Blueberry, and whoever else was with them to someplace else.

Not all of the hate was coming from the humans in the city. A lot of it was coming from all around the world, humans who had never even seen a real monster in person. People who, for the most part, were totally unaffected by monsters’ return to the Surface.

The internet and the news were full of humans saying this or that awful untrue thing about monsters. Like that they ate people or ritualistically murdered ‘normal’ animals. Religious groups claimed that monsters were demons from hell sent to spread the devil’s unholy message. Some people evidently believe that they were aliens coming to invade Earth and enslave the human race, which was probably the most ridiculous thing Edge had ever heard.

“It’s just… I don’t understand why people have to say such mean things about us all the time,” Blueberry said, wringing his gloved hands together above his chest. “Most of the people who hate us have never even _met_ any of us. And a lot of them are super far away, so why would they dislike us for no reason?”

Wasn’t Edge supposed to be the one stressing out about things? Not that the undeserved hate they were getting didn’t stress him out, especially with all the threats, too much potential for words to turn into actions. But Blueberry was normally good at not letting things bother him much.

“Some people are just mean, I guess.” Edge shrugged. He didn’t want to worry about his right now, he just wanted to lay here and relax.

“I know but…”

“Look,” Edge cut him off. “They don’t have a real reason to hate us and as far as they’re concerned they don’t need one either. Some people just don’t make sense like that. So, it doesn’t matter how they feel about us. And there are plenty of humans who _do_ like and support us. So, don’t let ya yourself get all worked up about it, ‘kay?”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Blueberry sighed. “It’s just I’ve never experienced anything like this before. I always kind of assumed that all the humans would be super excited when monsters returned to the Surface. And at first it seemed like that was going to be the case, but it’s not. And there’s really not a whole lot we can do about them not liking us, even the ones close enough to talk to.”

“Yeah, exactly, there’s nothing we can do about it. So, let’s just stop talking about it and relax.”

“Oh yeah, sorry.” Blueberry jolted a little as he turned his head to look at Edge. “We came out here to get away from all that stuff and I’m bringing it up again, I’m sorry.”

Edge rolled onto his side to cuddle closer to Blueberry, wanting to make him feel about this whole thing the way Blueberry had done for him countless times before. “It’s fine,” he said as Blueberry put an arm around him.

“Gosh, we should still just be happy that we’re on the Surface together. Like, this is still one of the most amazing things ever.” Blueberry finally smiled again. “I’m sure everything will sort itself out… one day. Most of them will have to eventually see that we’re good guys and then they’ll stop saying mean things about us. We just have to be patient.” His smiled faltered, he didn’t completely believe that but was trying to hide it, maybe even from himself.

Edge probably wouldn’t have been able to pick up on Blueberry’s doubts if he didn’t know him so well. It worried him a little. Even Blueberry, the single nicest most optimistic monster Edge had ever known, could see that things between monsters and humans might not turn out as well as they hoped. In fact, things might turn out the opposite of good.

But now wasn’t the time to worry about that. They’d come out here to relax and have a nice date under the stars. They could both use that.

“Yeah,” Edge said with a smile, trying to appear as if he believed Blueberry’s words himself. “There’s a skele _ton_ of more interesting things we could be doing right now instead of talking about all that shit anyway.”

Blueberry gave him a surprised looked that morphed into a knowing smile half a second later. “Really? Like what?”

“I uh…” Edge froze, his face flushing with heat as he realized the implication of his words. He hadn’t been thinking about that, he’d just wanted to make a bad pun to distract Blueberry. But he could go along with it, make some kind of sexual innuendo that would eventually lead to them having sex. “Uh…” Sex wasn’t a new thing, they’d done it a few times by now, both with their souls and by forming their magic into the right parts. But Edge had never tried to initiate it before, that had always been Blueberry. “Like… admiring this _stellar_ view.” He flourished a hand towards the star-filled sky sprawling above them, a million little dots of light that were an incomprehensible distance away, beautiful and awe inspiring, the perfect distraction.

Blueberry gave him an amused smile. “You’ve used that pun before.”

“I have?”

“Yeah, several times.”

“Does that mean it’s not _pun_ ny or _humerus_ anymore?”

“It was never very funny, few of your or Paps’ jokes are.” Blueberry’s smile betrayed his words. He liked their jokes, he just didn’t want to admit to it most of the time.

“Uh, how ‘bout, knock, knock.” Edge made a small knocking motion with his hand.

Blueberry sighed, rolling his eyes. “Who’s there?”

“Olive.”

“Olive who?”

“Olive you.” Edge had thought of that pun a while ago but hadn’t found a good opportunity to use it until now.

Blueberry paused for a couple seconds before the pun seemingly clicked with him as his smile brightened. “I love you too.”

“So, my joke was funny?” Edge grinned.

“It was very sweet and nice.” With a smile, Blueberry moved in to kiss Edge on the mouth. It was supposed to be a chaste kiss but Edge wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer to deepen it.

Blueberry seemed more than willing to go along with this as he summoned his tongue to entwine with Edge’s. Kissing like this still sent a small thrill through Edge. It wasn’t new but it often still felt that way.

Edge rolled onto his back, pulling Blueberry with him so that Blueberry would be half laying on top of him. This way when he opened his eyes he’d see Blueberry and the stars above them.

After a while Blueberry pulled back, sitting up so that he was now straddling Edge and leaving him wanting more. Grinning almost seductively Blueberry used his teeth to pull off first one glove and then the other, laying them to the side.

“You’re right, this is a lot more fun than worrying things we have no control over,” he said, smiling down at Edge.

“Yeah, it is.” Edge had almost forgotten what they’d been discussing before.

Blueberry smiled as he lowered his now bare hand, moving it beneath Edge’s shirt. Edge shuddered, blushing as Blueberry brushed the sensitive underside of his ribs and sternum with a now practice touch.

“Can I?” Blueberry asked His hand was hovering beneath Edge’s soul, ready to cup around it and pull it out. He always asked before touching it even though Edge’s answer would always be the same.

“Yeah.” Edge nodded in eager anticipation. Before Blueberry he never would’ve thought he’d ever want someone to touch his soul, especially this much.

Blueberry smiled as he gently wrapped his hand around it, giving it the slightest of squeezes as he drew it out. Edge clapped a hand over his mouth, stifling a moan at the feel of Blueberry’s pleasurable intent. It was embarrassing how little it took to make him moan.

“You don’t have to be quiet,” Blueberry said with an amused smile. The red glow Edge’s soul, more intense from Edge’s growing arousal, shone on his face in the darkness. “There’s no one around to hear us.”

“Yeah but…” He cut off with a gasp as Blueberry swiped a finger over his soul filled with the intent to make him feel good. It only lasted a few seconds and left him wanting a whole lot more.

He lifted his hand to put over Blueberry’s chest, where his soul would be. Despite Blueberry’s assurances that it was fine he never felt comfortable reaching directly for it. It didn’t make much sense, even to himself, but part of him was afraid he’d somehow accidentally hurt Blueberry by doing that. “Can I?” He always asked for permission too, just in case Blueberry didn’t want him to touch his soul for whatever reason.

“Yes.” Blueberry smiled at him, rubbing a small slow circle in his soul that had him letting out a surprised gasp of pleasure.

He summoned Blueberry’s soul out with a ping. It was glowing light blue, beautiful in the surrounding darkness. He cupped his hands around it, pulling it closer. “I love you.” He smiled up at Blueberry, gently rubbing a finger across his soul, thinking about how true those words were and how much he wanted to make Blueberry happy and feel good.

This time Blueberry was the one moaning in pleasure. Edge _loved_ that sound, and not least of all because he’d caused it.

“I love you too.” Blueberry smiled wide. “More than anything in the whole wide world.” His words were accompanied by waves of pleasure and happiness as he rubbed Edge’s soul.

They kept this up, murmuring sweet nothings as they rubbed each other souls with pleasurable loving intent. As always it had Edge feeling almost cross eyed and dizzy with good feelings. He was so focused on Blueberry’s hands on his soul and his hands on Blueberry’s soul the rest of the world seemed to almost not exist.

They reached climax at the exact same time, like they always did when they had soul sex. It was like an explosion of pleasure the seemed to make Edge go almost blind for a few seconds.

Panting as he came down, he grinned at the sight of the blue magic coating his hands and red magic coating Blueberry’s. He released Blueberry’s soul, its glow back to its usual brightness, allowing it to float back to his chest. Blueberry, smiling wide and also panting though not quite as hard, released Edge soul at almost the exact same time.

Their souls almost touched as the floated by each other. Part of Edge wished that they had. What would that feel like? It would have to feel _amazing_ , right? Since Blueberry’s hands on his soul felt so good. Maybe they could experiment with that later.

Shaking his head to clear those thoughts from his mind for now, Edge grinned up at Blueberry before summoning his tongue. He lapped up the blue magic off his hands. They were out in the middle of nowhere so it wasn’t like he could wash them in a sink. But even if there had been a sink close by he still would’ve done it this way, it was much faster and took less effort.

Blueberry sighed, looking down at his hands before doing the same. “You’re amazing Edge, you know that?” He smiled.

“I uh…” Edge wasn’t sure if he would ever get used to being called things like ‘amazing’ by Blueberry. He didn’t think he believed it either. What was so amazing about him? Blueberry was the one who was amazing. “You’re amazing too.”

“Thanks.” Blueberry smiled before bending down to kiss him on the cheek. Knowing that he was about to get up, Edge wrapped his arms around him, pulling him back down.

“Stay?” he said, nuzzling his face against Blueberry’s collarbone. His eyes were starting to droop with post orgasm sleepiness.

Blueberry sighed. “Spit isn’t a good way to clean ours hands.” Why did he have be so worried about cleaning up after sex all the time?

“It’s good enough for me.”

“Yeah, I know.” Blueberry chuckled softly. “But it’s not for me. I promise it’ll only take like five seconds and then we can cuddle and go to sleep, okay?”

Edge groaned, exaggerating how upset that made him, but released his hold on Blueberry anyway.

“Thank you.” Blueberry kissed him on the forehead before standing up to move to their pack to clean his hands with whatever thing he’d brought with them this time.

Edge was just starting to drift off, even without Blueberry’s warmth, when he felt something cold touch one of his hands. Blueberry was wiping his hands off too with a sanitary wipe. “Thanks,” he mumbled.

“Your welcome.” Blueberry moved to clean his other hand next, splaying out his claw-like fingers to get between them. “There we go all done.” He tossed the wipe into the trash bag they’d brought so they wouldn’t litter. “That wasn’t so bad now, was it?”

Edge yawned, rubbing at his eyes to keep himself from drifting off. “My hands are _berry_ clean now, thanks a skele _ton_.”

“Stop,” Blueberry said before he could come up with another bad pun. Edge opened his mouth to reply with another pun but Blueberry interrupted him. “The more bad jokes you make the longer it is before we can go to sleep.”

Edge nodded, yawning as he reached to grab Blueberry’s wrist, lightly tugging on it to encourage him to lie down again. Blueberry did so, putting an arm around Edge as Edge cuddled up to him.

“Good night Edge,” Blueberry whispered.

“’Night Blue,” Edge managed to mumble before falling asleep at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally going back and marking this as complete/discontinued. I had a lot of things planned for it but got distracted and I feel like it takes far too long to finally go somewhere, probably due to the fatigue I was feeling for the story when I tried to write it. But at least this isn't the worst place to end it, as in there's no huge cliffhanger or unresolved mystery. The next part is much better, I think anyway.


End file.
